Ni la muerte te separará de mi
by Ikaros-san
Summary: S X N Yaoi. Secuela de "Lo menos importante". ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke ante la decisión de Naruto? entren y descúbranlo


**Ni la muerte te separará de mí**

**Hola gente bonita, después de siglos de no aparecerme por estos rumbos les traigo la secuela de "Lo menos importante". Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Todos en esta maldita aldea son una bola de víboras hipócritas. Después de que Naruto les salvara sus patéticas vidas de Obito ya medio mundo lo adora.

Peor aún, han comenzado a lloverle pretendientes como si fueran una plaga de cucarachas. Pobres imbéciles, él es mío y de nadie más, por eso, cada día estoy alejándolo de cuanto idiota quiera atreverse siquiera a mirarle.

Tal vez lo he descuidado mucho estos días, pero ha sido para quitarle a todas esas alimañas que dicen quererlo. Y la más grande de ellas, es Itachi.

A pesar de que lo he perdonado, no dejaré que se acerque a Naruto. Ja, como si no supiera que se muere por mi niño y por eso finjo pasar "tiempo de calidad" entre hermanos. Entre más lejos de Naruto, mejor.

Solo permanezco en esta mierda de lugar por Naruto, aunque no sé por qué cree que es por Itachi. Suspiro fastidiado, ahora lo único que quiero es estar en casa abrazando a mi rubio, abro la puerta y me encuentro con algo que jamás hubiera deseado que pasara: Naruto se iba de la casa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-lo miro sorprendido

-Me voy de la casa, ya me cansé de estar encerrado en este lugar como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana-terminaba de cerrar las maletas

-No eres una muñeca de porcelana Naruto, ¿Por qué te vas?-quise saber a tal punto que lo agarré de los hombros y apretarlos

-Sasuke me estás lastimando

-¿Y crees que tu no me estas lastimando al irte sin ninguna explicación?-contesté molesto

-¡Me voy porque ya me cansé de que me des algo de tu mísero tiempo! Siempre estas con Itachi, nunca estamos juntos y parece que ni siquiera te importaba como yo me sentía- veía que sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos empezaban a humedecerse

-¿Sabes por qué siempre estoy fuera? ¿De verdad quieres saber?-le miro con el sharingan activado

-Al menos merezco eso

-He estado alejando a Itachi y a toda esa bola de imbéciles que te quieren pretender desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso mi hermano y yo pasamos "tiempo de calidad"

Sus ojos llorosos, ahora me ven con sorpresa pero instantáneamente cambian a algo que no supe identificar.

-Entonces, has sido tú quien ha tenido que ver con la desaparición de los shinobis ¿verdad?

-…

-¡Contéstame!

-¡SI YO LO HICE!

-Sa…Sasuke como has podido…

-No los quería cerca de ti. No quería que ningún malnacido que primero te vio con ojos de monstruo ahora quiera pasar tiempo contigo

-¡Estás loco Sasuke! Yo te amo solo a ti, SOLO A TI ¡MALDICION! Necesitas ayuda- va hacia la puerta

-No…

La está abriendo, se va a ir

-N…no…

Si se va, estaré solo

-No lo hagas

No se irá de mi lado…

-Tengo que irme

Nada ni nadie me lo van a quitar…

-No te irás de aquí Naruto

No te irás…

-No estás bien Sasuke, necesitas ayuda. Hasta que no te encuentres curado, no podremos estar juntos

…haré lo que sea para que jamás te vayas…

-Lo siento Sasuke

…incluso…

-…

Si tengo que matarte…

-Naruto, mírame. Solo quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas

…lo haré

-¡SUSANO!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel incidente en nuestra casa, luego de eso y que arregláramos las cosas, todo había vuelto a estar normal.

Naruto…

Te miras tan hermoso dormido en nuestra cama pegado a mi pecho. Estás muy calmado, más calmado de lo normal y aunque estás muy delgado y pálido, seguías siendo bello.

-¿Lo ves Naruto? Estamos destinados a estar juntos amor-acariciaba su cabello, estaba algo opaco pero aun seguía teniendo ese rubio brillante que sobresalta de los demás cabellos mugrientos de la gente de esta aldea

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amo y demostrándole también…

Que ni la muerte…

Te separará de mí.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos luego **

**Dejen revis por fa. **


End file.
